


In Which Remington Gets Vibe Checked

by EffieTrinket1619



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Angst, Blood and Injury, Breathing Excercises, Broken Bones, Choking, Fluff, Found Family, Hospitalization, Human AU, Hurt/Comfort, Kidnapping, M/M, Movie Night, Nightmares, Punching, Screaming, Swearing, Sympathetic Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Torture, Violence, kicking, kinda???, me back at it again with my angsty bullshit, vague description of a panic attack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-23
Updated: 2019-12-23
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:53:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21914761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EffieTrinket1619/pseuds/EffieTrinket1619
Summary: It was supposed to be a normal day in the park with his favourite idiots. Before he knew it, Remy's day went horribly wrong.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, if you squint
Comments: 4
Kudos: 41





	In Which Remington Gets Vibe Checked

**Author's Note:**

> Tw:  
> Screaming  
> Swearing  
> Blood  
> Violence  
> Kicking  
> Punching  
> Choking  
> Hospital  
> Nightmares  
> Panic Attacks  
> Stabbing mention  
> Death mention  
> Broken bones  
> Sympathetic Remus
> 
> SO  
> I got the idea of this fic from an rp I'm in. This scenario didn't actually happen in the rp, just a plot bunny that wouldn't leave me alone. If you can't tell, I play Remy in the rp. I hope I characterised these guys properly, and I might(???) make this into a series. Who knows.  
> Title change from 'I Can't Rise Without You' because I'm shit at titles.

It was supposed to be a regular day in the park.

Patton had insisted that the lot of them get out for some fresh air and ‘fun’, as he called it, outside, ignoring Remy’s protests that fun could be had on his phone in a cool, dark room. So, Patton, Logan, Remus, Roman, Virgil and Remy went out to the park that was the closest to them. And it started out alright, even with some people commenting rudely on Remy’s sunglasses on a cloudy-ish day. They were assholes anyway, so he paid them no attention, really only trying to keep Roman and Remus out of trouble.

The two had already attempted to a climb a tree together, buy a kite and nearly garrotte themselves on the string, try to eat ice-cream while skating around on the grass and jump off the monkey bars on the playground (Roman) as well as climb into the tunnel to scare children (Remus). So Remy had every right to sit down and get a break from these dumbasses.

Logan walked over and sat next to Remy on a bench. It was facing an open, grassy area, where Remus was egging Roman on to eat grass. “This is why I don’t want kids. Those two are the sole, _fucking_ , reason I don’t want kids.”

Logan chuckled at his suffering. “No need to watch over them anymore. Look.”

Remy was filled with satisfaction as he watched Pat and Virge run over to the two idiots, Pat screaming at Remus to stop taking advantage of his brother’s inability to turn down a challenge and Virge screaming at Roman to ‘spit it out, oh my god, _spit it out you fucking idiot—”_

Remy snickered to himself. “The little shits had it coming. Hey, imma go get coffee, wanna come with?”

Logan shook his head. “I cannot, unfortunately. I am staying in case anyone needs emergency first aid.” He sighed a little, watching Virgil hug Roman and then punch his shoulder. “I feel as if this will be a rather long day.”

“You’re telling me. Alright, seeya babe.” Remy got up and waved at Logan before heading off in the general direction of the nearest coffee shop. He hummed as he walked, hands shoved in his pockets against the autumn chill. He’d never admit it, but he lived for times like these where he could hang out with his favourite shits-for-brains.

Remy found himself cutting through a few alleys to get to the shop quicker. The place wasn’t Starbies, but it was good enough and caffeine was caffeine, and he couldn’t turn down those deals.

The hairs on his neck rose at the sound of footsteps, and he found himself having to remind himself that he wasn’t actually in danger if his friends were nearby. He had a phone and Logan had been teaching him some self-defence lately. He wasn’t defenceless.

But he couldn’t help himself worrying about what could be behind him. Still, he hunched his shoulders and continued. He was kinda regretting not bringing anyone now. Even one of the twins would have been preferable to being alone.

“Hey! Shades!”

Remy nearly froze on the spot. _Fuck me,_ he groaned internally. This guy again.

A couple of weeks back, Remy and Logan had gone to the gym (Logan was the one working out, not Remy for obvious reasons), and they had encountered this asshole who started hitting on Logan aggressively, even after Logan told him to stop. Remy stepped in and the guy nearly punched him, but Logan dislocated his shoulder before he could so much as lay a hand on Remy, normal stuff for their specific friend group. He just wasn’t expecting to see the guy out and about. Oh boy, he was probably mad.

Remy kept his head low. Maybe if he pretended to not recognise him, then he would be left alone. Alas, no such luck.

“Where’s all that bravado gone, Shades? Afraid now, that you can’t hide behind anyone? Are you _scared,_ Shades?” Scratch that, he was very mad.

No, he wasn’t particularly afraid of the guy, more afraid of what Logan would do to him if he tried to bother them again. Self preservation was there in moderate amounts, however, and was the only thing that kept him walking forward. _Jeez, how long was this alley?_

Remy felt the guy’s tread get heavier as he sped up, which prompted Remy to speed up as well, nearly running away from this guy. Fuck the coffee, he needed to get back to the park. Fingers fumbling, he took out his phone and dialled Logan’s number while he power-walked.

Logan answered, thank fucking god. “Hello Remy. If you’re wondering if I want coffee, then the answer is no. Besides, I have just had to attend to Remus making a mess of the sandpit—”

“Logan, I’m being followed,” Remy gasped out.

“What?” In an instant, Logan’s tone shifted, and his voice became hushed. “By who? Where are you?”

Remy risked a glance over his shoulder. He was still coming, and very quickly. Remy darted through more alleyways, taking him for a big chase that ended at the park. “Remember that guy at the gym?”

“Oh fuck.” Despite the situation, Remy couldn’t help but note how weird Logan sounded when he swore. “Where are you, Rem?”

“Behind that jewellery store. In the alleys. I’m headed your way.”

“Why the hell would you take the alleys?!” Logan exclaimed. Remy could hear him sigh on the other end of the line. “Alright, we are on our way. Be careful.”

“Okay.” Remy cut the line and kept pushing forward. He was already tired, which wasn't very reassuring.

The moment Logan hung up, Patton came up to him. “What’s happened?” he asked quietly.

Logan shook his head. “Remus, Roman, Virgil! Come in please!”

The three of them looked at Logan’s face and immediately went over. “What’s up, Lo?”

Logan ran a hand over his face. “Remy is being followed by the man who attempted to, uh, ‘hit on me’ at the gym.” Virgil went pale. “This is the same man who attempted to assault Remy, and whose shoulder I dislocated.”

Roman swore. “We’re gonna try and help right?”

Patton nodded quickly. He read Logan’s face and set his face into a determined expression. “Alright, we’ll split into two groups. Remus and Logan in one, Roman, Virgil and myself in the other. Unless you’re not up to it, Virge?”

Virgil shook his head, clenching his fists. “Let’s fucking go.”

With a few hurried goodbyes, they set out in their respective groups to look for their friend.

Remy panted as he leaned against the brick wall of a building somewhere. He was finally in the clear. Reaching into his pocket, he took out his phone, ready to text Logan his location. He had only unlocked it when a hand slammed into his face and locked itself around his mouth. Another hand fastened itself around his middle as they dragged him into the dark.

_Fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck—_

Remy struggled desperately, attempting to bite and even lick the hand on his mouth, but nothing seemed to deter the man as he took Remy away from safety.

A voice talked into his ear, almost lovingly, making Remy want to throw up. “Hey there Shades. Been a while, yeah?”

With his free hand, Remy started scratching at his abductor’s skin, enough to draw blood, feeling a stab of pride when he let out a little grunt of pain. ~~If he died, there would be enough DNA evidence left behind underneath Remy’s fingernails to get this guy locked up.~~ He shrieked and screamed out for help, heart thudding in his chest. He wasn’t going to die, not like this!

The man threw him roughly to the ground. Remy backed away scrambling to his feet and digging in his pocket for his keys. Any weapon would be good right about now. Taking out his keys, he held them up threateningly. “Don’t you fucking get closer,” he snarled, backing away.

The man laughed. “Still looking for a fight then?” Remy felt the intense urge to claw his stupid eyes out.

“I’m not lookin’ for trouble. I just wanna go on my way.”

“But you were that day. Remember how you stepped in, all hero-like. Come on then. You and I have unfinished business.”

_Ugh, he sounds like a shittily written villain._ Remy’s back bumped into a solid, unyielding, infuriatingly not magic wall. His heart sunk to his stomach. “Just let me go for fucks sake!”

“Your friend didn’t let me go, even after I backed off.”

Remy couldn’t help himself this time. “Maybe he would’ve if you weren’t such a fucking asshole. Arrogant, egoist piece of garbage.” he muttered. His face twisted in rage, and Remy knew he had overstepped some invisible line.

The guy stepped forward menacingly. Remy registered how large in stature he was. Unless Logan showed up now, he wasn’t gonna make it out ~~alive.~~ Remy raised his hands in surrender, showing that he didn’t want to put up a fight, but instead of taking the peace offering, the guy grabbed Remy’s hands and pulled him forward to knee him in the stomach.

The wind knocked out of him completely, Remy fell to his knees, trying to pull his hands away from the death-grip. All he achieved was being pushed to the ground, hard enough for his head to smack against the concrete. He groaned out loud. The world was spinning and there was warm liquid running down his face.

He didn’t see the kick coming until just before it hit when it was too late. It landed square on his chest. Another one came not even a second later and Remy screamed through his teeth as he felt something crack sickeningly. _Oh god, oh fuck something broke,_ he realised through the haze.

“Stop…” he rasped weakly. “Please…stop—”

“Oh, get over it. There’s more where that came from.”

Remy uncurled and reached out to the ground, trying to crawl away, yelping when a heavy boot came down on his hand and grinded it into the concrete. Tears pricked his eyes, but he refused to let himself cry in front of this man.

Remy brought his hands underneath him and pushed himself to his knees. A foot slammed into his side, knocking him back down again. This time, he didn’t stop.

One after the other. They wouldn’t stop, completely methodical and rhythmic. Coughing up blood, Remy couldn’t do anything except curl up tightly and protect his head. He swore he felt other things crack, letting out guttural shrieks every time, which were always met with chuckles.

_Just get through this-_

Eventually, he seemed to get bored with seeing Remy begin to choke on his own blood, picking Remy up and slamming him into the wall behind, pressing his arm against his throat. Remy scrabbled at it feebly, choking and gasping. _Oh my god he’s gonna kill me. He’s gonna fucking kill me—_

Black crept around the edge of his vision and consumed him, but he could’ve sworn he had seen Logan before he passed out.

When Logan and Remus found Remy, he was being choked by the man from the gym. Remus froze up immediately, taking in Remy’s bloodied, battered appearance. _Ten minutes_ , Remus thought faintly. _It had only been ten minutes._

Logan sprinted forward and grabbed the guy by the shoulder, pulling him off Remy and throwing him to the ground, screaming obscenities. Remus, thankful for the distraction, scurried over to Remy’s side, hands hovering around uselessly before decided to try and stem the bleeding on his head.

Taking out his phone, Remus’s hands shook as he texted the others their location. Patton promised to call an ambulance. Remus found he couldn’t block Logan out.

“You bastard! You _fucking_ bastard! What did he do to you?! _What the fuck did he ever do to you?!”_

Remus knew that if he looked over at Logan, he would lose it. So instead, he gave Remy his full attention, not even hearing the others arrive.

Patton looked at him with tears in his eyes. But his expression was angry. _Really_ angry. “He’ll be okay. It’ll be okay. The ambulance is here.”

“And so are the police,” Logan said tartly. Roman came forward and carefully gathered Remy up in his arms, Virgil behind him looking ready to murder someone.

“He’s gonna be okay,” Remus reminded himself.

Hospital beds and medical equipment was decidedly scary to wake up to. Raising an arm, Remy registered tubes and wires attached to it and grimaced. He couldn’t actually remember what happened, only flashes here and there though Remy knew it was normal for trauma victims. Now, if only he could actually remember what the trauma was.

A soft gasp jolted him out of his thoughts and he instinctively flinched away from a hand that briefly brushed against his arm. “Sorry. Rem, you awake?”

Patton _. Oh god, it was Pat._ Patton was okay, and if Pat was here that meant he’d be okay. Remy shifted his head so that he could look at him and nearly winced. It didn’t look like Pat got any sleep or took care of himself. ~~Remy’s fault probably.~~ But he was smiling ear to ear as he stared down at him. Remy opened his mouth to say something but all that came out was a tiny croak accompanied by a dull throb of pain.

“Don’t speak,” Patton whispered. “You took damage to your throat.” His eyes filled with tears and Pat carefully took one of Remy’s hands in his own. “The others’ll be coming soon.”

Remy nodded sleepily. He wondered who found him. He shifted a little, mindful of the bulky casts on his limbs.

Patton sat in silence for a while, periodically squeezing Remy’s hand on humming nervously. It was painfully obvious how much Patton wanted to hug him and Remy would’ve honestly welcomed even a little bit of normalcy at that moment.

A minute later, the others, all looking as tired and wan as Pat, hurried in, faces brightening at Remy when they saw him. “Oh thank fuck you’re awake,” Virgil breathed, leaning against the wall in relief. He sounded a little choked up as he said, “I’ve been having to look after these idiots by myself, you’re never allowed to do that again.”

Roman placed a hand on Virgil’s shoulder and positively beamed at Remy. “You’re allowed to yell at me for the rest of forever.”

“Now, now Roman. He can’t yell at anyone just yet.”

Remus went around to Remy’s other side. “Promise I didn’t eat grass while you were out.” He then leaned in and whispered so that only Remy could hear. “I am gonna try and make Roman eat sand later, wanna watch?”

Remy managed a smile at him, eyes roaming the room and finally settling on Logan. _The bitch better not be blaming himself, I swear—_

Logan looked slightly startled at the death glare Remy was shooting him. “Remy, are you feeling well?” When Remy didn’t respond, he shook his head. “Of course, I am an idiot. I’m sorry.”

_Oh my god he’s blaming himself._

Remy narrowed his eyes and ignored the agony in his throat long enough to rasp, “No. Shut it, Lo.”

Virgil immediately hissed at him to shut up, but Remy paid him no attention, still staring Logan down and shaking his head disappointedly. Logan’s face crumpled. “Do not look at me like that. I should have come with you. Instead, I sent you off alone.”

Remy was cursing his lack of speech at that moment and squeezed Patton’s hand pleadingly. Patton looked up at Logan. “There wasn’t anything you could’ve done, Lo.”

Logan shook his head. “Had I not dislocated his shoulder—”

Remus piped up. “Bastard deserved it. He was gonna hurt Remy then, you were acting out of self-defence.”

“My fault,” Remy croaked out.

“Shut up, Rem,” Roman said bluntly. Remy hoped his death-glare actually promised murder.

“The point is,” Pat pressed on, “this was no one’s fault except the assaulter’s. No one,” he said shooting Logan and Remy a pointed look each, “should be blaming themselves.”

“So you can both shut up, and please sleep Remy.”

Remy nearly laughed, stopping to save himself anymore pain. ‘Sleep’ and ‘Remy’ were words that never went well together. But he still nodded, sinking back into the pillow. He shut his eyes, talk washing over him as he drifted off.

He woke up, not even an hour later, screaming his head off.

His brain kept up the same, dread-inducing chant, which got louder and louder, filling his head and chest with panic, settling like a huge weight over him.

_He’s here he’s here he’s here he’s here he’s here he’s here—_

Remy couldn’t breathe, couldn’t think, the hands on him making him panic and thrash around even more. _He’s here he’s here he’s here he’s here he’s here he’s here—_

There’s yelling around him, and finally, arms clamp around his body, locking him in place, and he knows that he’s back in that alleyway and _oh god he was gonna kill him this time—_

Snatches of talk registered in his head, but they didn’t make any sense.

“Calm down Rem…safe… it is Lo…breathe for me…”

_Logan? What was Logan doing here?_

“That’s it. You are doing great. Breathe, Rem.”

_Breathe. He could breathe._ He sucked in a gulp of air and let it out, a pattern emerging. He could hear Logan count for him in his head. _4, 7, 8. 4, 7, 8. 4, 7, 8._

_Logan._ The person holding him wasn’t Him, it was Logan, who was looking down on him with concern and sorrow and Remy could’ve burst into tears. He was _safe,_ why couldn’t he believe it?

“Fuck-I-sorry I dunno what-“

“Remy, I suggest you stop talking. It will damage your throat further. And you have nothing to be sorry for.” Logan rubbed his back soothingly. “It is alright. You are safe. He cannot reach you here.”

Remy nodded. “Where is he?”

Logan sighed. “Will I have to tape your mouth shut for the time it will take your throat to heal?” Remy shook his head. Logan continued carefully. “He was taken into custody at the scene and there is enough evidence to prove that he hurt you.” _But?_ “But, he cannot be convicted just yet.” Logan pulled Remy close. “You will have to face him again in court. For him to go to jail for attempted murder and various other things.”

Remy sucked in breath, almost unable to believe it. Of course his luck was this shitty. Of course this had to happen. Of course the universe hated him.

“You will not go into that courtroom for a while, or alone for that matter.” Logan hesitated before continuing. “It will be alright.”

Remy shook his head tiredly and didn’t move from his position against Logan. “Fuck this.” Clenching his jaw, he let tears slip out as the full weight of what happened slammed into him like a goddamn truck. ~~Or a fist.~~

_I could’ve died in that alley._

Logan rocked him slightly, murmuring quietly. Remy didn’t catch his words but he melted into the touch. A little part of him was still back in that alley with Him, but he could ignore that part of him for this moment. Probably not forever, but that was what therapy was for.

The peace might’ve been an illusion, but reality couldn’t snatch everything away from him.

“What movie?”

Virgil chucked a DVD case at Remy, grinning at him when Remy threw a pillow back. “I dunno. Choose yourself, bitch.”

“I’m indecisive.”

“Oh, well so am I. Roman, you choose.”

Roman groaned theatrically. “How can I choose between any of my darling babies?!”

“Oh for fucks—Pat?”

Patton put up his hands in surrender. “Don’t look at me, kiddo. This is _your_ welcome back party.”

Remy looked at Logan desperately. “Please, Lo.”

Logan chuckled. “Patton is right, _Remington,”_ he sang with a shit-eating grin. _Piece of shit—_

Remus made a sound of indignation. “You’re still grounded, Remus. You don’t get to pick.” Remy deadpanned. He turned to Logan. “And I swear to god, _Loganthony—”_

“How many times must I tell you, that is not my name”

“—if you call me that cursed name again, I will tie-dye all of your white shirts.”

“Thank you, Remy, for that positively terrifying threat. We can watch all of them, just pick one to start off with, bud!”

Remy sighed, looking down on his options again. “Fine. Uh, Tangled I guess.”

“A marvellous choice!”

“Yeah, because I made it.”

Roman popped the DVD in and Patton turned the lights off. Everyone huddled together and fell silent as the movie started. “Roman, if you start picking this one apart, I will stab you,” Virgil hissed.

“Noted.” Remy smiled at the two, settling back.

This was nice.

**Author's Note:**

> If my buddies in the rp find this, I am so sorry, please don't come for my head. Let's just never talk about this again.  
> Hope you enjoyed and I'll see you in my next fic!


End file.
